MR-28
The MR-28, referred to within game files as the G-28, is a marksman rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has a built-in Foregrip. Campaign The MR-28 is Logan's starting weapon in the mission "All or Nothing", equipped with an ACOG Scope. Multiplayer The MR-28 is available in Multiplayer as a Marksman Rifle. It's automatically included in the original Sniper class, and also possesses the lowest cost of all of the Marksman Rifles, at a tiny 6 points (about the same price as a Tracker Sight, for comparison). The MR-28 has the highest firecap of all of the Marksman Rifles, and as well, possesses little recoil due to the integrated Foregrip. The MR-28 possesses the shortest range of all the marksman rifles, which can mitigated with a Muzzle Brake. The iron sights are very clear on the MR-28, and thanks to the lower recoil, the sniper scope is good to use as well. However, high-powered opticals such as a Tracker Sight or a Thermal Hybrid can still be used effectively on this weapon. The MR-28 has the largest magazine size in its class, so Extended Mags aren't as large of a necessity, but can still be used to upgrade the size to a massive 36 rounds. The Armor-Piercing attachment can prove quite useful, should the player encounter armored enemies, and if the player chooses the Sniper Class default when making a soldier, it automatically is unlocked. Burst Fire is useful on this weapon due to the high rate of fire compared to other marksman rifles. The rate of fire within the burst is, in fact, comparable to most fully-automatic assault rifles, which, when combined with its 2-3 shot kill ability, can be competitive in all ranges. Due to the MR-28's great accuracy, Focus can be an amazing perk, as a large flinch during a long-range gunfight can be detrimental. Sleight of Hand can be used to improve the moderate reload time it has, although this reload time is fast compared to other Marksman Rifles. Should a player be not moving around a lot, the Fully Loaded perk can prove useful, as the MR-28 goes through ammo faster than any other gun, despite the magazine's size. If the player will move around a lot, though, then they should choose Scavenger over Fully Loaded. Like other Marksman Rifles, the MR-28 has 15% less recoil when using the default scope. Combined with the weapon's already low recoil this makes for very accurate shooting at all ranges which compensates for its lower range. In general, the MR-28 is a solid weapon that is very versatile. It can meet the fancy of a lot of players with relative ease, and it is fairly easy to use. Extinction The MR-28 appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, Nightfall, and Mayday. It costs $2000 to buy. In Point of Contact, it is located on a rock in the field near the lookout tower with the turret. In Nightfall, it is found on a small bridge when entering the weapon facility. It is also in Mayday inside one of the side doors, which was later removed and replaced by the VKS. It has a very low rate of fire, and is semi-automatic, so a full-auto weapon might better suit most players. Compared to the IA-2, it only has 8 bullets in each magazine compared to the IA-2's 21, but much higher damage. The MR-28 is much like a sniper rifle, and should not be sprayed. The MR-28 has very low counts of ammunition due to the significantly smaller magazine size, which is one third of its Multiplayer capacity. It behaves similarly to the M14 and M1 Garand from their respective Zombies modes, as all three of them have low firecaps, and 8 round magazines. It has low recoil, making it great for firing at Cryptids at long-range. Its reload speed is relatively moderate when at normal speed, but close to the sluggish side, which can be problematic when combined with the low magazine capacity, so using the Weapon Specialist class to get the faster reloading upgrade may be a good idea. Its iron sights are small, but it can be hard to see the notch on the front sight, so picking up an optical attachment such as the Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight, Thermal Hybrid Scope, or ACOG Scope is not a bad idea. Equipping the Thermal Hybrid Scope also allows the player to use the weapon in more of a sniping role, while still being able to use it in close-range. Overall, in the right hands, the MR-28 can serve very well, as it can kill anything bar a Rhino and Phantom in, at most, three shots. However, the less accurate player will detest its usage. Equipping two-round burst will give it a 12 round magazine and a faster burst-fire. However, damage is reduced significantly and ammo is more likely to be wasted. The MR-28 also appears in Chaos Mode in Point of Contact at the top of the stairs of the house and in Nightfall at the top of the stairs of the facility,. It is overall a poor weapon to use in Chaos Mode due to the mode's faster pace compared to Extinction. Its low rate of fire can be bad when the timer has run out and the player must keep their multiplier up. Its magazine size is also relatively low for the mode, and if the player has not yet received Sleight of Hand, it can be problematic because the player will have to reload often. Its damage is high, which is usually a good thing, but in Chaos Mode it can actually be a bad thing because the player must rely on damaging enemies in order to keep their multiplier up, so killing enemies faster with this high damage means less enemies for the player to use to keep their multiplier up. Overall, its strongest advantages are its very low recoil and its long range, which can be helpful for taking down Cryptids that are far away. However, at the same time, the front notch on its iron sights can be tough to see, which can somewhat hinder its long-range capabilities. Attachments Integral *Foregrip Sights *Iron Sight *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Burst Fire Gallery MR-28 model CoDG.png|The MR-28's model. MR-28 CoDG.png|The MR-28 in first-person view. MR-28 ADS CoDG.png|The MR-28's default scope. MR-28_reloading_CoDG.png|Reloading the MR-28. MR-28 Create-a-Soldier CODG.png|The MR-28 in Create-a-Soldier. MR-28 pickup icon CoDG.png|The MR-28's pick-up icon. MR-28 Iron Sight CoDG.png|The MR-28 with Iron Sights. Trivia *The logo for Astra Service Relations and its acronym, ASR, can be seen just above the magazine, on the charging handle, above the left side rail, and on the left side of the default scope. **Also, written on the side of the weapon, "Hoffa & Wisen" can be seen. *The MR-28 has numerous scratches on it, suggesting it has gone through a lot of wear and tear. This is best seen using no camouflage and looking on the charging handle and directly above the magazine. * On the Xbox One and PS4 versions of the game, the MR-28 has a clear magazine, and the bullets are visible inside. On the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, the gun's magazine is opaque. ru:MR-28 Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Marksman Rifles